Proving A Point
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Santana/Quinn, Puck/Santana/Quinn] After their threesome, Quinn and Santana continue to hook up as a twosome, both girls trying to prove they have the upper hand. Chapter two is purely Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

******Characters/Pairing:** Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman. Puck/Santana, Santana/Quinn, Puck/Santana/Quinn, mentions of Brittany/Santana.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Consensual sex, threesome, oral, riding, bareback******  
********Prompt:** _They're all hanging out at Santana's and somehow Quinn accuses Santana of being a lesbian and, angry and in denial about everything, Santana makes Puck fuck her in front of Quinn to prove a point. Puck is hesitant but wants to get laid and goes along with it, fucking Santana hard with her screaming and begging for more. Quinn moves closer and starts to touch Santana too, kissing and licking at her tits and stroking her clit, Santana tries to push her away at first but gets so carried away in the sensations she just goes for it, slipping her own hand up Quinn's skirt and fingering her. Bonus for face sitting. _

**Notes:** My first fill that doesn't include Brittany, but someone sent me this prompt and there was just something about it that really made me want to try to fill it, so I did. I'm not sure how I feel about it and I'm not sure if it's what the prompter was looking for, but this is definitely Quinntana focused, with Santana just using Puck to try to prove Quinn wrong (also, it might be worth mentioning that while there's Pucktana, there's zero Quick). I don't usually set a time frame on fics, but this one is probably between Never Been Kissed and Furt. Anyway, this is my first time writing Quinntana or any smut involving Quinn, so hopefully you enjoy and let me know what you think so I know if it's something you'd be interested in seeing more of, or if I should stick to my usual fills.

* * *

Through reasons unknown to them, Santana, Puck and Quinn all find themselves lounging around Santana's living room one weekend afternoon, mindlessly watching some lame show on television. The main female character was currently sobbing into her mother's arms after finding the word 'whore!' spray painted on her locker. Something Quinn didn't seem to be very sympathetic about.

"Maybe she shouldn't have slept with half the football if she wasn't prepared to deal with the consequences," she comments, not impressed with the girl's plight. She definitely would've taken her locker being vandalized over being pregnant for nine months.

Santana scoffs at Quinn's words. "You're such a repressed slut, Fabray," she tells her, not even taking her eyes off the screen. "You seriously need to get off more often, maybe then you'd be less uptight. Let that guppy face loser stick it in already. From what I heard it won't last long, so just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it."

"You're one to talk," the blonde shoots back, not letting her words get to her.

"I get off plenty, thank you very much."

Quinn turns to look at the girl on the other side of the room, who's sprawled out in a chair, and smirks at her, knowing what she's about to say will get a reaction. "I'm talking about the fact that you're a repressed lesbian, Santana, keep up."

Puck sucks in a breath from his seat beside Quinn on the couch, and his eyes immediately dart to Santana, wondering how she's going to react. Santana's tendencies aren't exactly a secret to anyone, but nobody dares to bring them up to the girl for fear of losing a limb. He sits up straighter in his seat, hoping the girls might start a cat fight. It's a pretty good possibility with these two. They'll slap each other over pretty much anything.

"What did you just say?" Santana asks, swinging her legs off the arm of the chair and sitting up properly.

"You're a repressed lesbian," Quinn repeats, her words steady and her glare an even match for the other girl's. "I see the way you look at the rest of the squad in the changing room, or the way you glare at Artie and Brittany in Glee. And we've all heard you and Brittany fooling around at sleepovers."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Santana tells her coldly, trying to play it cool. Her eyes nervously swing to Puck, and he just looks at her with a raised eyebrow, his expression unreadable.

Though she's holding up a good mask, Quinn is an expert at those, and she can see right through Santana's. "That's why you're always angry and such a bitch, because you're in denial and trying to repress everything. It's sad, really."

"Shut the fuck up, Quinn," Santana warns, her voice coming off hard to anyone but the blonde, who can hear the waver in it from a mile away. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I've fucked every guy worth fucking at that school. I'm hooking up with Puck right now, even."

Puck shifts uncomfortably in his seat, caught in the middle, literally. He thinks about correcting Santana, because really, they haven't hooked up since the night he got out of juvie and she snuck into his room and practically begged him to fuck her from behind. Judging by the glare she's sending him, though, he doesn't think that would be a very good idea, so he stays silent.

"Sure you are," the blonde laughs. "That's why you're always watching Brittany like a kicked puppy dog. Just admit you're gay, Lezpez, everyone already knows and nobody cares. Maybe then you'll stop being such a miserable bitch all the time."

Silence fills the room and for a moment nobody moves, until a determined look crosses Santana's face and she pushes herself out of the chair and stalks towards the couch. Puck thinks she's coming over to attack Quinn and gets excited at the possibility of a girl fight, only for the girl to stop in front of him instead, and start pawing at the zipper of his jeans. "Whoa, whoa, Santana, what are you doing?"

"Proving a point," she tells him without looking up, her fingers able to unzip him with ease, even with his shifting. "Quinn doesn't think I fuck boys, so I'm gonna show her just how much I love fucking one."

"This is ridiculous," Quinn scoffs, watching the pathetic display in front of her.

Puck nods his head, trying to still Santana's hands as they move to tug his jeans down. "Look, she's right, Santana, this is crazy. You don't have to prove anything."

"Yes, I do," she tells him, successfully getting his jeans to his knees and spotting the growing erection in his boxers. "And don't tell me you don't want this, because your hard on says otherwise. So just shut up and get yourself laid."

Puck looks at Quinn and gives her a shrug, as if to say 'what am I supposed to do?', before he turns back to Santana and nods. "Yeah, okay, Lopez."

Santana smirks and pulls Puck's boxers down his thighs, freeing his semi hard cock from its confines. She drops to her knees in front of him and takes a firm hold of the shaft, before looking up at the blonde girl right beside them. "I'll show you how much I enjoy cock. Watch closely, Quinnie, maybe you'll even learn a few things."

Holding Quinn's gaze, Santana lowers her mouth to Puck's thick cock, and takes it between her plump lips. She looks right into green eyes as her tongue swirls around the head, running along the slit teasingly, before swallowing more of him. "Fuck, Lopez," the boy moans, feeling his shaft sliding further down the brunette's throat. It's been awhile since she's blown him, and he almost forgot just how good she was. Those lips felt so fucking good wrapped around his hard cock.

Quinn's throat goes dry as she watches Santana work Puck's dick with expertise, clearly knowing what she's doing. She can't believe she's sitting there while this is happening, and she _really_ can't believe she's still staring into Santana's eyes as she bobs up and down on Puck's cock. She's not even going to acknowledge the fact that it's making her wet.

Santana can tell, though. She can see the way Quinn's pupils are dilating and the way her breath is getting heavy, and it just spurs her on more. She swallows more of Puck's cock, slowly moving her way down his thick shaft until she feels the tip at the back of her throat. Puck has a hand on the back of her head and he holds her there while she swallows around him until she can't take it anymore, and chokes, pulling back to suck in a gulp of air.

"You know I hate it when you do that, asshole," she scolds him through her coughing, slapping his knee. He just laughs and takes his cock in his hand to stroke himself while the girl recovers. "I was finally gonna let you come in my mouth, too. But you blew it. Pun intended."

"Oh come on," he whines, disappointed to hear that. The girl has always refused to swallow, always making him pull out and come on her face or tits. Sure, most other girls will swallow, but Santana's refusal to do it has made it a mission of sorts for him.

She shakes her and uses his knees as leverage to stand up. "Now we're going straight to the show," she informs him, casually pulling her shirt over her head. Puck lets go of his cock long enough to do the same, settling for just pushing his jeans and boxers further down his legs. Santana isn't the least bit surprised when he doesn't even offer to put on a condom, knowing he never bothers with one. It doesn't really matter though, because she's on the pill, because of all those guys she fucks and not because it helps to keep her regular or anything.

Santana makes sure she's looking at Quinn when she drops her pants and makes a show out of removing her underwear, leaving her in nothing but her bra. She twirls her pink panties on her index finger before tossing them at the shell shocked blonde, who doesn't even move to take them off her lap.

"How we doing this, Lopez?" Puck asks, his pumps speeding up in anticipation. "Gonna take a ride on the Puckasaurous?" He gazes up at the sexy girl in front of him, and he really fucking hopes so, because he can only imagine how great her new tits will look as she's bouncing in his lap.

"I thought I told you to stop calling yourself that." Puck just grins at her and she shakes her head, climbing up into his lap. Her left knee runs into Quinn's thigh as she tries to straddle him, she's sitting that close to them. She pushes down until the blonde gets the message and pulls her leg over, giving her room and Santana falls into place across Puck's thighs.

Puck releases his hold on his shaft when Santana nudges his hand away, letting the girl take control. It was her point to prove after all. "You know you love it. Always gets you screaming."

Santana ignores him completely, too busy watching Quinn's face as the blonde watches her guide Puck's cock towards her center and run the tip through her wet folds. "Look at you, Fabray, front row seats to the best sex you're ever gonna experience in your life." Quinn doesn't say anything, just keeps her eyes focused on their crotches, biting her lip at the way the head of Puck's cock is separating Santana's lips perfectly.

"Stop with the teasing," Puck grunts, referring to the cock teasing she's doing, not the mocking of Quinn. He couldn't care less about the weird tension or foreplay or whatever the fuck is happening between the girls, he just needs to get off. "You're gonna make me come if you keep this shit up."

"You better fucking not, Puckerman," she warns him, tearing her gaze away from Quinn to glare at him. "You come before I do and I'll make you eat me out until I do too, _after _you've already blown your load, if you catch my drift."

Puck actually kinda finds that hot, but he's not gonna tell her that. "Whatever, fine, just get on with it already."

Santana nods and sucks in a deep breath, before she positions Puck's cock at her entrance and starts lowering herself down on it. Quinn is watching his dick disappear inside of her, and for some reason Santana really wishes Quinn would look up so she could see the look in her eyes as she's penetrated. Quickly shaking that feeling off, Santana concentrates on taking all of Puck inside of her, feeling her pussy stretching to fit his girth.

"You're always so tight," Puck moans, holding onto her hips to help her slide down his cock until he's buried in her pussy to the hilt.

Santana only lets herself take a moment to get used to his size before she pulls herself off his cock and then drops right back down, impaling herself even deeper. She repeats the motion over and over, gaining a rhythm. She grips Puck's shoulders for balance and starts jerk up and down even faster, riding Puck's cock like she's never ridden it before. She wants to give Quinn a good show, after all.

"Oh yeah, baby," she moans, rolling her hips against him to gain more friction. "Come on, fuck me."

"Looks like you're doing a pretty good job fucking yourself," he comments, leaning against the back of the couch and just watching the way Santana is grinding his cock, massaging it so fucking well with her pussy. He watches the way his cock keeps disappearing inside the girl for a moment before he relents under her glare. "Okay, baby, you asked for it."

Puck tightens his hold on her hips and then thrusts up into her, meeting her just as she's dropping back down, burying his cock deep inside of her. Without giving her time to recover, Puck thrusts up again and again, pounding into her pussy brutally, just how she wants it.

"Yes, fuck, just like that!" she cries, keeping up her relentless speed, almost battling Puck for dominance. Even with their rapid pace, she's able to catch Quinn watching them, though now her gaze has moved from her pussy to her tits, her eyes following them as they bounce up and down with the rest of her. She quickly undoes her bra, pulling it off and tossing it onto the floor, letting Quinn get a better look. She watches the blonde lick her lips, and she doesn't take her eyes off her as she screams out, "Fuck yes, fuck me harder, Puck, fuck my pussy _harder_!"

"I can't do it this way," he grunts out, trying and failing to find a good angle that lets him thrust up into her any harder. This wasn't working. Riding was for if she wanted to top. If she wants him to fuck her hard, he needs a better position. "We have to move."

Without waiting for her agreement, he wraps his strong arms around her and stands up, holding her body close so he doesn't slip out of her. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, letting herself be carried over to the coffee table in the middle of the room. He bends down and sweeps the magazines and anything else off the surface, before laying her down on the top.

She unwraps herself from him and lays back, spreading her legs over the side and scooting down so that her ass was at the edge, giving Puck perfect access to her throbbing pussy. Puck roughly sticks three fingers inside her stretched hole, pumping into her a few times to gather some of her juices to spread over his cock, before he guides it back inside of her, slipping in much easier than before.

The table is at the perfect height, he just has to squat down a bit, and he's able to pound into her deeply, his thrusts quickly gaining the momentum she was craving. "That better? That hard enough for you now, huh?"

"More!" she screams, her back squeaking against the wood of the table as Puck's pounding keeps moving her further up the table. She desperately needs him to go harder or faster or something, because it's not doing anything for her for some reason, and with Quinn watching them, she really fucking needs it too. "More! Harder! I fucking know you can do better than that!"

Quinn watches from the couch as Puck bites his lip and somehow finds it inside of him to fuck her harder, his hips starting to move at super human speed. Her eyes drift across Santana's body, over her tensing abs, and her bouncing breasts; her hard nipples looking like they're just aching to be sucked. She stops at Santana's face, the way the brunette has her eyes closed and her bottom lip between her teeth, like she's trying to concrete on something through the pounding Puck is giving her pussy.

The blonde's body moves of its own accord, and she somehow finds herself on her knees, kneeling beside Santana's sprawled out form, and leaning down to take one of those aching nipples into her mouth.

Santana doesn't think much of it when she feels a hot mouth sucking on one of her tits, assuming it's Puck, but when she hears him groan, "Holy shit, that's so hot," she knows it couldn't have been him. She snaps her eyes open and is greeted by a head of blonde hair, a different head than she had just been trying to think about.

"What the fuck, Fabray?" she pants out, halfheartedly trying to push the girl away from her. "Now who's a repressed lesbian?"

"Tell me you don't want me to," Quinn orders, staring Santana straight in the eye. She holds her gaze as she trails a hand down Santana's stomach, her fingers finding the girl's clit and applying pressure.

Santana's eyes roll back into her head a bit at the touch. "Fuck," she moans, as Quinn starts to move her fingers, circling her clit in just the way she loves it. "Harder," she whispers out, her instructions clearly for Quinn and not for Puck this time. The blonde smirks victoriously and does as she's told, pressing harder into Santana's clit as she leans back down to suck her dark nipple back into her mouth. "Oh god, that feels so good."

Quinn brings her other hand up to lightly run through Santana's hair, trying to relax her as her body is sent into overdrive by the overwhelming sensations of Puck and Quinn's actions. She gently bites the nipple in her mouth before soothing it with the flat of her tongue. Her fingers continue to work Santana's clit, rubbing in tighter and tighter circles as she goes. She has no clue what she's doing, but she figures if she just does what she does to herself, it'll work. Judging by the brunette's labored breathing, it's working.

Puck can't take his eyes off the girls in front of him, trying to bite back a moan at the sight of Quinn sucking on Santana's tits. He's had a threesome with Santana and Brittany in the past, so it's not exactly anything he hasn't seen before, but the fact that it's Quinn Fucking Fabray helping him fuck Santana right now, just blows his mind. He never would have thought. He's so focused on watching Quinn's mouth on Santana's nipples that he totally misses Santana's hand drop off the side of the table, not so innocently landing on Quinn's thigh.

The blonde freezes her movements when she feels Santana's hand move up her leg and under her skirt. She pulls back to stare at the other girl with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor," Santana tells her like it's nothing, her head lulling to the side to take in Quinn's shocked expression. She just rolls her eyes and shoves her fingers inside the girls underwear, slipping through her soaking wet folds. "Tell me you don't want me to," she smirks, challenging Quinn with her own words.

Quinn bites her lip as she feels Santana's fingers running through her, just barely brushing her clit before retreating back, teasing her. Santana's fingers slide back to her hole, and she can feel one of them just barely dip inside her, waiting for the go ahead. She nods, and then gasps as Santana immediately fills her, burying a digit deep inside of her before pulling out and shoving two back in, stretching her.

"Oh God," Quinn moans, needing a minute to get used to Santana's fingers fucking her before she can resume her own touching. Her fingers hurt a little at first, not used to the intrusion, but the pain quickly makes way to pleasure, and she starts humping her hips into Santana's hand, hoping to rub her clit against her palm. "Yeah, yeah, just… Just like that, Santana."

Santana can't believe she has her fingers buried inside Quinn Fabray's pussy, and she marvels at how tight the blonde is. She just watches Quinn's face flush as she pumps her fingers into her, and it's starting to make Puck's pounding feel better, like she's finally getting some pleasure from it now that she's touching Quinn, but she doesn't let herself think about what that means. That pleasure intensifies when she feels Quinn's fingers resume their rubbing. "Fuck, yeah, Fabray, right there."

Quinn's arm strains to keep making circles against Santana's bud, finding it hard to keep up with the brunette's fingers fucking her so well. She falls forward and starts kissing and licking around Santana's tits, leaning further forward to reach the other one.

The new angle gives Santana more room to pump into her, but it's hard to get a steady rhythm with Puck's cock jack hammering into her at the same time. She tries to speed up, so her fingers are fucking Quinn's pussy at the same pace Puck is fucking her's, but she keeps losing her grip as his pounding makes her slide up and down on the table. Getting too frustrated, she slips her fingers out of Quinn's hole, and grabs at her waist.

The blonde lets out a whimper at the loss and pulls back from Santana's chest. "Why'd you stop?"

"Get up here," is all Santana says.

"What?"

"For fuck's sake, Fabray," Santana grunts, tugging harshly at Quinn's shirt. "Take off your clothes and sit on my face."

Quinn's eyes widen as she takes in Santana's words, but the throbbing in her pussy overpowers the voice in her head telling her not to, and she jumps to her feet and starts ripping her clothes off her body at record speed. Once she's naked and sees the way Santana is staring up at her with hooded, lustful eyes, she hesitates. "Santana, I…"

"Come on, Quinnie," she coaxes her, and Quinn notices that she sounds a lot less frustrated and a little more honest. "You think I'm a repressed lesbian, I think you're a repressed slut, let's kill two birds with one stone and let me get you off."

Quinn can't argue with logic like that (or with the ache between her legs), and she moves to straddle Santana's face, placing a knee on the hard table on either side of the girl's head. Santana licks her lips and eyes Quinn's dripping pussy hungrily as it hovers over her, before she grabs the blonde's hips and pulls her down, burying her face in her folds. "Oh my God!" Quinn gasps at the feeling of Santana's tongue licking through her. She's never felt anything like this in her life.

Quinn hears Santana let out a moan, but she can't tell if it's because of the taste of her, or Puck's pounding, which seems to have somehow sped up. She doesn't have time to think about it, because Santana's lapping at her pussy and it feels too fucking good to think about anything else. Quinn feels Santana lick through her folds a few more times before latching onto her clit and sucking it into her mouth, causing the blonde to jerk forward and land on her hands.

Puck can't fucking believe his luck. He's fucking the hottest chick in school, and he has front row seats to the second hottest chick in school riding her face. He has no idea how much longer he's going to last if the girls keep this up, so he tries to thrust into Santana harder, and takes over Quinn's previous spot on the girl's clit, pressing his thumb against it and rubbing, sending a jolt through Santana's body.

Santana really wants Quinn to come at the same time as her, and she can feel herself building up, so she unlatches from Quinn's clit and slides her tongue back through her wetness to get to her hole, not hesitating to enter her.

"Oh fuck," Quinn screams out, pushing off the table to sit up again. She looks down into Santana's eyes and runs her fingers through the girl's messy hair, before taking a firm hold and pulling her face harder against her pussy, trying to get her tongue deeper inside of her. Quinn holds Santana's gaze as she rolls her hips the same way the other girl did on Puck's cock earlier, and just rides her face.

Santana pumps her tongue in and out of Quinn, desperately trying to bring her as close to the edge as she is. Judging by the way the blonde is grinding into her face, she thinks she's close, so she wraps her arms around Quinn's thighs and pulls her against her even harder, her hand just close enough to be able to rub her thumb against Quinn's clit like Puck is doing to her's

It happens like a domino effect. Quinn's orgasm hits first, and she goes rigid for a moment before she starts to spasm, clutching Santana's face to her pussy desperately, as if she's afraid the girl will stop. Waves of pleasure roll over her, and she starts gushing into Santana's mouth.

Santana's hits next, as she's lapping up Quinn's juices eagerly, and her entire body starts to shake against the table. Her moans are muffled by Quinn's pussy, but she looks into the blonde's eyes as she comes, her orgasm somehow intensified because of it.

She's still clenching and convulsing around Puck's cock when he swells and explodes, shooting his warm cum deep inside of her, spurt after spurt lining her walls in white goo.

All three teens hold their positions, throbbing together as the vibrations continue to send tingles through their bodies. Then they relax against each other, Puck slumping over Santana's torso, Quinn leaning back against her chest, humming as Santana gently licks and kisses her folds to bring her down.

Puck is the first to speak, shifting his position a little and feeling some of his cum leak out of Santana, "That was amazing, ladies. Good show."

Quinn shakes her head in amusement and smiles down at Santana. "I know I enjoyed it."

Santana places one last soft kiss against Quinn's clit before she drops her head back against the table and gazes up at the blonde, a lazy smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, it was okay. I think I proved my point at least."

"Oh yeah, Lopez," Quinn laughs, running her fingers through her hair and noticing the way Santana's face is covered in her juices. "You're totally straight. Must have been someone else eating me out."

"What does that say about you, Quinnie?" Santana challenges, but there's not much bite in her words. She's far too blissfully spent to really argue right now.

The blonde tilts her head and considers her words, eventually shrugging them off. "I guess we were both right, be we're all repressing something. We just have to let it out once in a while so it doesn't suffocate us."

"Well," Santana smirks and nips at Quinn's thigh gently, thinking about how much she just enjoyed being 'suffocated'. "Maybe we can help each other out with that from now on then."

"I think that's the best I idea you've had all day, S," the blonde agrees, then considers her position, and the way her pussy is still tingling from Santana's tongue. "Okay, maybe second best."

Puck lays forgotten behind them, just shaking his head at their words. Something tells him they're not gonna bother inviting him next time.

* * *

_I'm marking this as complete for now, but there's definitely a chance that I could write a second chapter, with just Quinntana, if I find a prompt I like/that fits, so we'll see. I'm super busy this week so I probably won't get a chance to start another prompt until the weekend, so don't miss me too much.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

******Characters/Pairing:** Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Santana/Quinn**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Consensual sex, oral, fingering, in public.******  
********Prompts:** _1._ _For a first time carpet muncher, Quinn is a fantastic lay /****** 2. **Santana fingers Quinn in the back of the bus. Preferably with some dirty talk and San reminding Quinn of how bad and wrong it is for HER to be allowing this especially in the vicinity of others / **3.** Santana and Quinn get drunk at a party and Santana ends up eating out Quinn in the backseat of their car._

**Notes:** Thanks so much to anyone that reviewed the first chapter, here's the second chapter, purely Quinntana like promised. I had trouble finding a prompt I liked that fit the first chapter, so I used three different vague prompts, that I didn't think were enough for their own fics, and put them together. It's basically just glimpses of Quinn and Santana's continued hook ups since the first chapter. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

* * *

Quinn Fabray doesn't do anything half way. If she does something, she gives it her all, and she's damn good at it. She's good at everything she does, and Quinn isn't going to let this be any different. So, after she's unable to stop thinking about how amazing Santana's tongue felt against her, she decides it needs to happen again, but not before she proves to her friend she's just as good as she is. As soon as she gets the house to herself, the first thing she does is call Santana and invite her over, determined to rock her world the way Santana did her's. Everything always has to be competition between them.

Santana might not be as smart as honor roll student Quinn Fabray is, but she knows a booty call when she hears one, so she's over at her house in record time. She doesn't even get the chance to knock before Quinn whips the door open and pulls her inside, dragging her up the stairs and into her room.

"Whoa, someone's horny," Santana quips, surprised by the pace Quinn is setting. While she was expecting a hook up, she thought the other girl would at least play coy before they had a repeat performance of the previous week. She was not expecting Quinn to push her onto her bed and start ripping her clothes off as soon as she closed her bedroom door. "You seriously gonna try to top me, Fabray?"

Quinn just smirks and slips off her dress, tossing it onto the floor beside her. "I've always topped you, Santana. Don't act like this is a surprise."

Normally, she'd have a retort for such a claim, but Quinn's dominance is turning her on way too much to complain. Santana licks her lips as her eyes sweep over Quinn's naked chest, her tits looking particularly inviting. She can't help but marvel at how amazing the blonde's body looks after having a baby. "Well, come on then, Quinnie, show me what you've got."

The blonde watches as Santana pulls her top and bra off, then wiggles out of her jeans, leaving her laying on her bed in nothing but her black thong, her hooded eyes extending an invitation to join her. Quinn wastes no time accepting, and crawls onto the bed beside the other girl, throwing a leg over her stomach to straddle her. She leans down to kiss the brunette's plump lips, easily slipping her tongue into the other girl's mouth. She moans into the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as she feels Santana trailing a hand up her side and moving to grope at her chest.

Their lips slide together for a few more moments until Quinn moves on, kissing down the girl's jaw and neck, creating a trail down her chest. She stops at her boobs, moving to take a nipple between her teeth and biting teasingly, before moving over to do the same thing to the other.

"Fuck, Quinn," Santana moans, arching her back off the bed to get closer to Quinn's mouth. The blonde smiles against her chest, swirling her tongue around the nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking softly. She lavishes Santana's fantastic rack for a bit before her lips continue their journey down, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses over her abs and belly button, until she gets to the waistband of Santana's panties.

"Can I?"

"You fucking better," Santana growls out, lifting her hips up so the blonde can take them off.

Quinn just smiles and hooks her fingers in the band, tugging them over Santana's ass and down her legs. She pulls them off the brunette's outstretched leg before placing the limb on her shoulder, slowly kissing down the smooth skin. She smiles through her kisses as she feels the muscles beneath her lips tense, loving the reaction she's already getting from the more experienced girl.

Santana falls back against the bed and closes her eyes, trying to control her shallow breathing as the blonde slowly starts to descend down her leg. Once Quinn's lips reach the inside of her thigh, she moves her other leg, spreading herself wide so the other girl can place herself between her legs.

"You're so wet," Quinn breathes out in wonder, her eyes taking in Santana's glistening pussy as she lays on her stomach in front of the girl. She brings a finger up and gently runs it down her slit, parting Santana's folds open as she goes. "So wet _for me_."

Santana can't help but chuckle at the girl as she tries her best to act all sexy and confident, when she knows this is the first sexual experience Quinn has been in control of. She's got to hand it to her though, the blonde doesn't seem nervous or scared like she thought she'd be. She remembers how terrified she was the first time she went down on Brittany, afraid she was going to be terrible and embarrass herself, but Quinn doesn't seem to be the least bit worried. She's intrigued to find out if she's got the skill to warrant the confidence.

"Don't let it go to your head, Q," Santana scoffs, trying to play down how fucking turned on she is right now. "It's nothing personal."

Quinn just hums in acknowledgement, knowing Santana is full of shit. She runs her finger through her a second time before she brings it to her lips, slipping the soaked digit into her mouth to taste Santana's juices. "Hmmm, so good," she can't help but moan. She wasn't sure what she thought the other girl would taste like, but she likes it and she wants more.

"You like that, Fabray?" the brunette asks, trying to sound cocky, but the waver in her voice makes it incredibly obvious what the sight of Quinn tasting her is doing to her.

"Almost as much as you do," Quinn retorts with a smirk, sucking her finger dry before removing it with a pop. "How bad do you want it, Lopez?"

Santana whimpers in frustration, the blonde so close that she can feel her breath against her. "You're such a bitch."

"Say it," Quinn demands, moving her face closer, her eyes gazing up at the brunette's face in challenge. "Say you want me, Santana."

"I want you," Santana finally admits, arching her body up towards the other girl's face again. Quinn smirks at her before she dives in, running her tongue through Santana's drenched folds from hole to clit, earning a strangled moan from the girl. "Holy fuck!"

Quinn echoes Santana's exclamation in her head, not believing how amazing her pussy tastes. She repeats her long lick, slipping her tongue up and down Santana's slit over and over, savoring the juices that gush into her mouth as she strokes. She avoids the bud at the top, knowing it's where Santana really wants her, and lets herself explore the girl, running the tip of her tongue through her, gently separating the soft lips to get a better look at Santana's pussy.

"Like what you see?" Santana huffs out, watching as the blonde gazes at cunt like it's a five star meal (which it is, in her not so humble opinion). She's expecting Quinn to deny it and continue their game of nonchalance, but instead hazel eyes just drift up to lock with brown, as she slowly descends again, taking a long, slow lick at her pussy, her gaze never wavering.

Feeling the brunette shudder underneath her touch urges Quinn on, and she continues to lap at Santana's pussy, working up the courage to venture further down. Her tongue starts to get lower with each lick, until she can feel it dipping inside Santana's entrance. It takes a few more laps until she takes the risk and slips her tongue inside, sighing as it's immediately encased in unbelievable warmth.

"Oh God," Santana moans at the feeling, curling her fists around the bed spread beneath her to anchor herself. "Oh fuck, yeah, just like that, Quinn. Deeper, just…"

Quinn needs no encouragement, eagerly thrusting her tongue in and out of Santana's tight hole, enjoying the way it clenches around her as she enters. Santana's hips start to buck with her pumps, desperately trying to get more of Quinn's tongue inside of her. She can't believe how good Quinn is at this, how amazing she's making her feel.

"So good," Santana grunts out, letting one of her hands go to Quinn's head, gripping the blonde hair and making sure her mouth never leaves her pussy for long. "Fuck, you're so good at that."

Quinn quickens her pace, sliding her tongue inside Santana as fast and hard as she can, the girl's hand pressing her face against her wetness in desperation. Santana's walls are clenching harder and harder at each thrust, and she can tell she's getting close, so she quickly brings her hand up and replaces her tongue with a finger, moving her mouth up to the brunette's clit and sucking it into her mouth.

Praises and curses continue to spill out of Santana's mouth as Quinn slips a second finger inside her pussy, speeding up her pumps as she circles her clit with her tongue. Her eyes drift back up to watch as Santana thrashes around above her, her head pressed hard against the pillow as her muscles start to clench the closer she gets to the edge.

"I'm so close," she pants out, feeling the coiling in her stomach starting up.

Remembering what Santana did to her, and picturing the videos she had watched over and over all week long, Quinn swirls her tongue around Santana's clit, sucking the sensitive nub between her lips and watching the reaction she gets from it. She detaches just long enough to get out a breathy, "Come for me, Santana. I want you to say my name when you come."

The blonde curls her fingers just right as her tongue flicks against her clit, and Santana comes undone, bright colors bursting in her mind as her eyes roll into the back of her head. "Oh fuck, oh, God, _Quinn_!" She clenches Quinn's fingers, trapping them inside of her as she trembles and convulses around them, her hips spasming and bucking into the blonde's face as waves of pleasure wash over her.

"That's it, come on," Quinn encourages, delighting in the way Santana's pussy feels as she comes. Her walls clamp down and pulsate against her fingers, and it's like she can feel everything Santana's feeling, and it's almost enough to make her come herself.

"Jesus Christ," Santana huffs, at a loss for breath. She goes rigid for a moment before she relaxes, collapses against the bed in exhaustion, panting as she tries to catch her breath and start to come down. "Damn, that was amazing. You sure you've never eaten pussy before, Fabray? Because _fuck_."

Quinn smirks against her cunt, giving her clit a kiss as she lets it go. "You're my first."

"God, is there anything you're not good at?" Santana wonders, knowing she'd be annoyed if she couldn't feel Quinn start to lap up her juices, gently licking through her folds to clean her up.

The blonde just shakes her head, slowly slipping her fingers out of Santana and crawling up the girl's body, offering her soaked digits to her friend. Santana doesn't hesitate to take her fingers between her lips, looking into the blonde's eyes as she sucks herself off them. "How do you taste?"

"Almost as good as you," Santana repeats her earlier words, freeing her fingers and flipping the girl over without warning. "You were good, Fabray, but now it's my turn to remind you how good _I_ am."

Quinn shudders at her words, a blissful smile growing on her face as Santana starts her journey downwards.

* * *

"You nervous?"

The pair is seated at the back of the bus, the Glee club heading to their second Sectionals performance, where both girls have featured songs.

"Aren't you?" Quinn asks, turning her gaze from the passing trees to look at her friend.

Santana shrugs, trying to play it off. Of course she's nervous, she's singing a competition solo for the first time, but she's not about to let Quinn know that. The girl looks scared enough for the both of them. "It'll be fine. Come on, you and Trouty Mouth will rock your duet, and the old fogies in the audience will eat your blonde white asses up."

"Yeah," Quinn agrees weakly, not fooling anyone.

"Relax," Santana instructs, placing a hand on the girl's bare thigh and massaging her leg. She leaves it there for a moment before she starts to move it upwards, wondering how far she'll get before Quinn stops her.

The answer is not fair, because she only gets a few inches closer to her center before she feels a hand cover her own, halting her movements. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you relax," she answers, staring pointedly at the blonde. She can see a dozen different emotions flicker through green eyes until the blonde bites her lip and slowly removes her hand, letting her continue her actions. "Yeah?"

Quinn nods, holding her gaze for a moment before looking away, slumping back against the seat and widening her legs so Santana has better access. "Just be quick."

"No problem, blondie," Santana promises, shifting in her seat and replacing her right hand with her more dominant left one, making quick time in slipping it under Quinn's dress and pressing a finger against her damp panties. "Already wet, I see. All you had to do was ask, Quinnie. I would've helped you out sooner."

"Shut up," she whimpers, her eyes fluttering as Santana presses harder against her. She hates it when Santana teases her for wanting her so much, always trying to make her feel dirty or wrong for the way her body reacts to her touch. Always trying to prove that she was right about Quinn all those weeks ago. "Just touch me, Santana."

Santana smirks at her desperation, running her finger up and down the girl's panties teasingly. "Patience, princess. What do you say?"

"_Please_," she whines, not caring if she's begging.

Santana wordlessly slips passed the material, her finger slipping through Quinn's soaked folds now. She leans into the girl's body, pressing into her side and placing her chin on Quinn's shoulder, her mouth not even an inch away from the blonde's ear. "Is that what you want, Fabray? You want me to fuck you with my fingers, right here on the bus?"

"Jesus," Quinn huffs, Santana's breath sending a shiver down her spine. Her eyes travel around the bus, noting where the rest of her friends are seated. A few are up front with Will, while most are scattered in the middle seats, Sam, Finn and Rachel sitting the closest to them, just a few rows up, sharing advice on how to rock the stage. She clamps down hard on her bottom lip when she feels Santana's finger trail lower, and can't hold back a moan when the digit slips inside of her, slowly pumping in and out.

"I don't think your homeboy Jesus would approve of _this_," Santana whispers, pulling out and twisting her wrist so she can enter the girl again with two fingers. "What do you think He'd say about the head of the Celibacy Club getting finger fucked in front of all her friends?"

"Sh-Shut up," the blonde pants, hating the way Santana's words are doing nothing but turning her on more. She starts moving her hips, desperately trying to draw the girl's fingers deeper inside of her.

Santana just laughs, pressing a wet kiss against Quinn's neck as she speeds up her pumps, stretching the blonde's tight hole. "You like that, Q? You like getting fucked where anyone can see? Does it get you off knowing any one of those losers could turn around right now and see me knuckle deep in your tight little pussy?"

Quinn tries desperately to bite back her moan, her entire body rocking against Santana's hand, the girl's fingers seeming to burying themselves deeper with each thrust. She can feel her orgasm building, and she has no idea how she's going to be discreet if Santana keeps this up.

"I can feel you getting wetter," Santana comments, the wet noises her hand is making proving her right. "Is it because you can see your boyfriend? He's all the way up there, while you're back here letting me fill you up and stretch your pussy, fucking you better than he ever could."

Santana punctuates her sentence with a curl of her fingers, the heel of her hand pressing against her clit, and it sends Quinn reeling. The blonde's pussy tightens around her fingers as the rest of her body convulses against her side, her orgasm hitting like a ton of bricks.

Quinn squeezes her eyes shut and just barely manages to swallow the guttural moan she desperately wants to let out as the pleasure rolls over her in never ending waves. Her body shakes as it passes, before she turns to jelly and slumps against Santana's sides, her walls slowly unclenching to release the girl's fingers.

The brunette isn't in a hurry, and stays inside the blonde until her breathing has evened out. Gently slipping her fingers out of her, she carefully moves Quinn's lacy panties back into place and smooths her dress down on her lap, arranging the material to look like nothing happened.

"Virginal as ever," she quips, bringing her hand up and quickly cleaning her fingers off with her tongue. "Better?"

"Much," the blonde sighs, letting herself snuggle into Santana's side as she relaxes. She lifts her head and gives the girl a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you."

Santana can't help but smile at her friend, the smart ass comment drifting from her thoughts. She'd rather just enjoy the moment.

* * *

On top of being angry and weepy drunks, Quinn and Santana both happen to be horny drunks as well, and find themselves groping at each other as they stumble away from the house party and towards Quinn's car. They're not stupid enough to try driving anywhere, but Santana knows from experience that any room in the house is probably already occupied with other people hooking up, so her brilliant idea was to take it to the blonde's car, parked across the street from the madness.

"Sshhh," Quinn hushes the other girl, giggling when her friend stumbles as she steps down from the curb.

"Nobody can hear shit over that garbage they're playing in there," Santana scoffs, not worried about being caught. There aren't any houses on the side of the road they're headed to, just an open field that leads to a walking path down to a pond that nobody is going to be using at this time of night.

Quinn takes Santana's word for it, the combination of alcohol and the ache between her legs impairing her judgment enough to think having sex with Santana in her car, across the street from a good portion of their grade, is a good idea. "I need you," she slurs, throwing an arm over Santana's shoulders and trying to lean into the girl.

"I know, Quinnie," Santana laughs, trying her best to support the blonde's weight as they get to the car. Quinn starts trying to open the door, but Santana pulls her around to the farther side, so they're facing the house and will have some cover if anyone happens to stumble out their way.

Quinn slumps against the car as Santana lets go of her to open the back door. "You're so hot," the blonde mumbles, her body shivering a bit in the cold.

"You're not so bad yourself," Santana replies, smiling triumphantly when she manages to unlock the door. "Fuck yeah!" She pulls it open and tugs the blonde against her front, giving her friend a sloppy kiss. The both taste of alcohol as their tongues tangle together, and they can't kiss for long before they break out into giggles when they stumble back against the car.

"Ow," Quinn pouts, holding up her banged elbow. Santana can't really see any damage, but she still places a soft kiss against her skin in an attempt to make her feel better, before she pulls away and tugs the girl with her again, maneuvering them around the open door so Quinn can fall onto the back seat. She shuffles further inside, but when Santana doesn't follow her in, Quinn looks up at her in confusion. "Aren't you coming?"

"Turn around," Santana instructs her, crouching down and ducking her head inside. The other girl does as she's told, shifting her body until she's on her hands and knees, facing away from the brunette, her dress riding up.

Santana bunches up Quinn's dress more, pushing the bottom up and over the blonde's back, and then peels the girl's panties down her thighs, revealing her perfect, pink pussy to her. The street light helps the brunette see the moisture glistening off Quinn's folds, and she licks her lips before she dives in, running her tongue through Quinn's wetness, starting from her clit and licking up to her entrance, not wasting anytime dipping inside.

"Oh God, Santana," Quinn moans, her wobbly hands unable to support her weight. She leans forward onto her elbows and presses her face against the leather seat, arching her back up more for her friend. "Yeah, fuck, right there."

Santana licks through Quinn's pussy, collecting the abundance of juices on her tongue and swallowing them down, her delicious taste having even more of a dizzying affect on her than the beer she drank earlier. She loves eating her out from behind, Quinn's position making it so easy to slide through her folds, her entire pussy on display for her to devour. She trails the tips of her fingers up and down Quinn's thighs, feeling the goose bumps start to form, before she wraps them around the girl's lower back, pulling her body closer and burying her face further in Quinn's sex.

"Oh yeah," Quinn cries, starting to buck her hips back into Santana's mouth. "God, Santana, you feel so good. You lick my pussy so good."

Santana moans against her at the words, loving it when Quinn curses or talks dirty. She can feel her own pussy starting to drip as she licks through Quinn's, and she really fucking hopes Quinn's drunk ass doesn't pass out after she gets her off, because she's gonna need that bitch to return the favor.

Using one arm to try to control Quinn's bucking hips, Santana moves her other arm under the blonde, her hand desperately trying to find the girl's clit in the dark. Her thumb slips through Quinn's wetness a few times before the blonde's sharp intake of breath lets her know she's found what she's looking for, and she starts circling the bud, earning more frantic jerks.

"You like that, Fabray?" Santana asks, watching the usually put together blonde frantically bucking against her. It's one of the things she loves about fucking Quinn, seeing her friend so open and free, completely opposite to how she lives her life. She fucking loves that she's the only one that can make queen bitch Quinn Fabray fall apart like this, with just one touch.

Quinn whimpers against the seat, the tight circles Santana's rubbing against her clit doing wonders of working her up. She needs more though. "Inside," she pants, knowing her friend will know what she wants.

"You want my tongue?" Santana teases, running the tip slowly through Quinn's folds, knowing it's not where the blonde needs her.

"Y-Yeah."

"Say it." It's a game they always play, both of them always needing to have the upper hand, proving the point that the other girl is so desperate for something only they can give in that moment.

Quinn should be annoyed, but really, it just makes her hotter, knowing she's at Santana's mercy. "Fuck me with your tongue."

"Good girl," she coos, before running her tongue up to Quinn's tight hole and dipping back inside. She pumps in and out of the girl, feeling her walls clamping down on her tongue each time, and it's the best feeling in the world. She closes her plump lips around the hole, sucking up all the juices gushing from the blonde.

"F-Fuck," Quinn stutters, the feeling of Santana's tongue running against her walls pushing her closer to the edge. She wishes she could draw this out, but after grinding against the girl all night, she just really needs to come. Besides, she knows there will most certainly be an encore.

Santana can tell the other girl is close, so she speeds up her pumps, pushing her tongue into the girl at the same pace her thumb is rubbing her clit. She licks and rubs, pushes and flicks, relentlessly, until she feels Quinn's entire body tighten against her for a moment before she starts shaking violently, convulsing against the car seat as her orgasm hits.

"Fucking, fuck, shit, oh God, Santana, I can't," Quinn screams out as she comes, her eyes rolling back into her skull as her body goes slack and then slumps against the leather, quivering as she comes down, Santana still lapping softly at her pussy. "_Wow_."

Santana licks her clean before pulling back, then leaning into the car to drape herself over the spent girl's back, giggling into her ear. "I know I'm good, Q, but don't black out now. I've got an itch you need to scratch, too."

Quinn smiles, but is in no rush to turn around. They have all night.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading my attempt at Quinntana as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have a couple more Quinntana prompts I'm interested in filling, so let me know if you're interested in reading more of them from me. If I do fill more, they'll be separate fics, this one is now complete. Don't forget to review._


End file.
